1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vascular filters and, in particular to surgically implanted vascular filters which capture blood clots to prevent the clots from migrating to other regions of the circulatory system.
2. Related Art
Deep vein thrombosis (DVT) is a common problem and causes significant morbidity and mortality in the United States and throughout the world. DVT is caused when a blood clot forms in the deep veins of the legs. These blood clots typically occur due to slow or reduced blood flow through the deep veins such as when the patient cannot ambulate or otherwise efficiently circulate their blood. Another cause of inefficient circulation may be due to structural damage to the veins such as general trauma or subsequent to surgical procedures. Additionally, a blood clot may form in a deep vein due to a particular medical condition or a propensity for the patient to have a hypercoaguability state. For example, a woman on birth control who smokes has an increased risk of forming blood clots and is thus predisposed to DVT.
The result and clinical significance of DVT is when the clot breaks free from its location in the deep vein of the leg, the clot travels through the circulatory system and may eventually lodge in a location that is adverse to the patient's health. For example, the clot may dislodge from a location in the deep vein of the patient's leg and migrate through the heart and come to rest in the patient's lung causing a pulmonary embolism (PE) resulting in restricted circulation and can cause sudden death for the patient.
DVT & PE are currently prevented in several ways including anticoagulation therapy, thrombectomy, thrombolysis and inferior vena cava filter (IVC filter) placement. Anticoagulation therapy utilizes various medications that reduce the patient's propensity for forming blood clots. However, this form of therapy has the disadvantage that due to the patient's inability to form blood clots (due to the medication), there is an increased risk of excessive bleeding should the patient become injured, sustain surgical complications, or develop internal hemorrhaging.
Thrombectomy is a procedure generally performed for treatment of a PE, in which a blood clot is extracted from the vein using a surgical procedure or by way of an intravenous catheter and a mechanical suction device. This form of treatment is risky and technically very difficult because the catheter has to be steered or navigated to a specific location in order to extract the clot. Additionally, during a thrombectomy there is an increased risk of causing vascular damage due to the surgical procedure and use of various mechanical devices.
Thrombolysis is a medical technique that is performed for treatment of a PE, in which various medicines are infused into the region of the clot that subsequently causes the clot to dissolve. This form of treatment has the disadvantage that the medication may cause bleeding at other sites such as within the brain. For example, if a patient has previously had a minute non-clinical stroke, the medication used in a thrombolysis may cause a previously healed vessel to bleed within the patient's head. IVC filter placement is usually conducted by surgically installing a filter in a large bore vein (such as the inferior vena cava) in the patient's upper abdomen. The IVC filter is placed using a large bore catheter (Introducer Catheter) for delivery of the filter. There are a couple of filters frequently used, those that are permanent and those that are removable, that may be placed using this technique. In the case where a removable filter is utilized, additional complications arise when the filter must be removed. The removable IVC filter is generally placed for a time period of a several weeks to a few months to prevent internal vascular scaring. However, removal of the IVC filter is technically challenging and requires large bore access. In practice, the removable IVC filter is captured by first accessing a large bore vein, using a large bore catheter to approach the filter, capturing the tip of the filter using a “snaring device” that is deployed through the large bore catheter, then pulling the filter into the catheter, and then the large bore catheter (with the filter therein) is removed from the patient. This procedure is very challenging, and requires increased patient recovery time.
Current IVC filter placement has several disadvantages such as increased costs, requires the use of special surgical procedures such as fluoroscopy or cardiology labs, requires a team (lab technician, nurse, and physician) of medical professionals, and requires a second substantially difficult surgical procedure for filter removal. Additionally, the IVC filter placement procedure requires that the patient's coagulation status be sufficient to withstand the surgical procedure. For example, if the patient has medical condition (liver failure) or is on medications that prevents their blood from clotting (i.e., using anticoagulation therapy) there is a substantial risk of excessive bleeding during the procedure. Also, existing IVC filter placement procedures are of questionable practicality for preventative placement because of the intrusive surgical procedures that must be performed to place the filter. Correspondingly, the risks (particularly filter removal) must be balanced between the need for the filter and the patient's ability to endure the surgical procedure.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a vascular filter that is inexpensive, facilitates placement by a physician at a convenient patient location (bedside), allows non-intrusive removal that can be performed at any location by either a physician or trained technician while having minimal recovery time and eliminating the need to determine the coagulation status of the patient. The method and vascular filter described herein enables a physician to place and remove the filter with minimal physical intrusion and at the same time reducing risk of procedural complications for the patient.